


Just having "Fun"

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hot, Lesbian Sex, Sex, amberprice sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe having some "quality time" In bed.





	Just having "Fun"

Rachels POV:

I and Chloe cuddeling on the couch in the leaving room, Mom is reading a magazin and Dad is in his home office. Chloe is lying behind me and has her arms arround my tummy and we both watch tv. Mom give us her "im so glad you found each other and you 2 are soo cute" look and I give her a little smirk. "Rose Honey can you pls. come?" my Dad scream from his office and my Mom walks to him. "I wounder wahts this about?" I say to Chloe, "why are you always this nosey?" my blue haird punk ask me funny. I just smile at her give her a quick kiss on the check and we keep going watching Tv.

Half sleepy I and Chloe hear how my parents say to us "girls we have to go to the office, we want be back until late night, dont make stupid things like drougs" and they went to the garage. "You have youre awnser" Chloe say as she stand up and go to the Kitchen to get something to drink. "Youre right and waht are we doing, its a cold and rainy day and we have the house for us?" I say and walk also to the kitchen to drink. Chloe leaning against the kitchen table and say with a smirk "Drougs?" I walk over to her punsh her softley and say with a smile "Dork". Chloe smiles back and we make us some food. After some eating and drinking we are in my room and it still rains like shit and its cold. Chloe lying in my bed half sleepy and I climb at her and start to tickle her. "hey" she say to me and I just smile at her, and get lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

She get up and say "how long you will sit on my lap youre not so thin!" "Hey that was not nice!" I say with my actor voice "and waht you want to do about it?" Chloe say and hold my back. I start kiss her and kiss her nose and her forhead and I start to press her in my bed and kiss her more and more. Chloe kiss me back and start to rub my back. "So that was youre plan?" Chloe say to me with her flirty voice "Exectly" I say as I sit still on her lap in her ear and start to kiss her neck. Chloe moans and I pull of her T-shirt and then she pull of mine, she is lying under me and I start to massage her breast and kiss her from her mouth to her tummy, she moans louder and grap me very hard at my back. We getting lustly and I make with one of my hands a move to her black bra, unopen it and I think it landet somewehre in my room, I kiss Chloes breast and playing with her nipples she moans and than she start do unlock my Purple bra with little white stars on it and kiss them, I closed my eyes and say to Chloe "yeah, babe more" she kiss them and massage them. I start back kissing Chloe on her mouth and I start to remove her pants I also think my planket is somewehre but we dont need it know. I kiss her legs and Chloe moans "mhhhm yeah" I smile at her and kiss her, kiss her everywehre I be at her body. She starts to kiss my hand and works her way up to my shoulder and to my neck, breasts and tummy. She open the ziper from my jeans and pulls it very carefully down and touch my so softley that I moan. My pants is gone I want my girlfriend more and more, we touch each other and kiss each other with such lust and passion, "more Chloe" I say wehn she does something waht I very like or "mhhm, yeah my liioncrab" Chloe moans and I start to pull of her pantys and rub my hand over her pussy, I lying now under Chloe she kiss my breasts and I stroke her hair as I say "keep going, yeah" Chloe give me her flirty face and start to rub her breasts with mine and that feeling was magical i startet to moan load and hard. I pull her close to me give her a deep kiss and she start to rub my pussy and I feel how I want more "more, chloe, harder" I say beetween kisses, its getting intensse and caint hold back the engergie and I feel how Chloes finger has arrived my clit and know at my g-spot that I had my magical orgasam and moan so hard and strech my back. "oh my good yes" I moan and pull Chloe close to me, she give me her answer while she kiss me. I kiss Chloes legs and now im at her sensitve spot, I kiss it and hold her arm with my hand "Yeah, here Rach" she moans and that is my answer what just a few sekonds before was happing. I kiss her tummy and back to her pussy, Chloe moans and I climb back at her touch her face gently and kiss her lustly, she grap my ass and after touching for a while my finger also found a way in Chloes clit, "Wouwzers, yeah" she moans load and I love it so much that I be extra gentle to her, I get deeper and deeper with my finger until I arrived at her g-spot and than Chloe had her sparkle moment "Oh yeah" she moans and then I lying next to her, we smile at each other and we holding each other very  close. "That was hella amazing" Chloe say as she look in my face with her blue eyes, I smile back stroke her hair and say "I love you" and kiss her. Chloe stands up and search my bed planket, as she found it she came back and wrapp us in the planket. "Not that you little ass gets cold" she says and I start luaghing. "I love you" I say again and give her my "You are everything to me" face, Chloe says I love you too and we staying like this for the moment, in my room, with my girlfriend, naked under my planket and I wish we would stay like this forever.


End file.
